A Game To Remember
by Demon-Hybrid
Summary: Set several years in the future, a group of four childhood friends meet at a pub after a year of not seeing each other. after a few too many drinks they decide to play an old drinking game of theirs involving old consoles and a specific game involving dragons. little did they know that they would be in for a lot more than they bargained for. Contains swearing.


A Game to Remember

A/N

So I have made a grave error by going back and playing what I consider to be one of the best games of my lifetime and played Skyrim. Not the xbox one or the pc versions. I actually broke out my old 360 and plugged that in and played the shit out of that game.

I got this idea from one of my mates who gave me the idea for this fic after many many drinks and we had just watched both seasons of log horizon from start to finish. Needless to say I cant get it out my head so here it goes.

Please no flames im still new to writing fics its only my second one.

I don't own any of the elderscrolls works

Chapter 0: An Old Wager.

"Dude? You awake?"

"Huh?"

"Good your finally up."

"What the hell is going on?"

"look around you dude! Don't you recognise this place."

"Well shit!"

"Welcome to Skyrim lads!"

(a few hours earlier)

Sat around a bar in a typical British pub were 4 friends. Each of them were in their late 30s with jobs and a growing family. It was the first time the 4 had been back together for a drink in almost a year due to the fact that they each had families and jobs which never gave them much time to themselves.

"Fuck you ya bastard!" the one on the far left shouted. He is Danial Carter a 37-year-old sparky (Electrical Maintenance engineer) with a wife and a 7-year-old daughter. He was the shortest of the group standing only at 5ft 9 with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"He is just jealous of you dude." The one furthest to the right said. John Bishop, a 39-year-old accountant who was recently divorced with no kids. He was also the tallest of the group and the complete opposite of his friend Danial. John stood at 6ft 3 with a bald head and blue eyes.

"of course he is! Everyone knows I'm just that good." Callum Dickson proclaimed. He was the youngest of the 4 behind Danial by only a few months but was a beast of a man. He is 6ft exactly and regularly hit the gym, he is a personal trainer so staying fit was part of the job. This left him with massive arms and pecks that were almost bursting through his shirt. Something that each of the men were used to seeing at this point. He was currently single and unmarried

"We all know you like to lift Cal but seriously my friend, can't you put on a shirt that fits?" the last member of the group asked politely as he shifted his glasses back into position, a habit he had picked up over the years. Davis Kenshaw, 38 years old with bright ginger hair and a short ginger beard to match. Something his friends never let him forget. Only slightly taller than Danial at 5ft 11 he was the skinniest but by no means the weakest. He may have been the CEO of his own company but he liked to run cross country trails in his spare time. He has a wife with 2 kids, a boy and girl.

Now you couldn't get a more different group of people as friends but they had always remained loyal to each other since they were kids. They had all grew up on the same street and had gone to the same schools and since they left high school many years ago, each had stay in touch and made regular attempts to meet. This method lasted for a long time but over the years, with new jobs and families to look after, their regular meetings became less and less. This was the first time they had seen each other in over a year now and they all immediately headed to one of their favourite pubs from when they grew up.

"If the bastards staying with me he had better put of a fucking shirt." Dan said as he gestured to the bar maid for another round. "What ya having lads?" Each looked at him with a look that clearly said, in Dan's mind, _are yee fucking daft mate?_ Which he just shrugged off. "Alreet then, another round of larger it is then."

This got a round of cheers from his friends and the conversation quickly started back up, each man taking light jabs at each other and trying to get a reaction out of them. After a few hours of drinking and reminiscing Davis turned to the group and brought up the inevitable topic of their favourite childhood pastime.

"So what have you guys been playing lately?" all he got in response was a bunch of groans from his party. "What?"

John spoke up "dude I don't get time to play games anymore, not to mention my ex takes all my damn money so that I can even buy games anymore."

Next was Callum. "You don't get to look this good when you spend half your time playing games."

And lastly Dan. "The fucking kid hogs my pc all damn day I never get a chance to play."

"Seriously?" Davis asked. "what the hell we never went a day without playing something back at school!"

"I know dude. I kind of miss it."

"I'll fucking drink to that!"

"I have an idea, my friends." Davis said with wide eyes as he finished his pint. "I was going through some old boxes the other day and found my old 360. It still works and guess what game was still inside it." Each of the men looked at one another before shrugging.

"Dead or alive 5?"

"Gears of war?"

"Halo?"

"Not even close." Davis said after briefly facepalming as if the answer should have been the most obvious thing in the world. He then looked back at the group with an evil smile. "Skyrim." This caused his friends to look between one another with a smile just as evil as his.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We don't have 4 consoles though…"

"I think mine is somewhere in the loft."

"So that's two."

Their plans continued until each man knew where to find his old console. Lucky they had all kept the old machine and said game as a keepsake from their younger days. After paying for a very expensive taxi and retrieved 3 consoles and games each. The party of half drunken men stumbled into Cullum's house, something that was arranged without his knowing somehow and proceeded into moving tvs from each of the rooms into the rather large living room and hooking a console up to them.

"Right then." Cal stood up having finished plugging his into the tv he took from the kitchen. "What's the rules and forfeit for this one?"

"How about we go classic…" Davis "No healing items or magic."

"Aye lads and same goes for magic and stamina potions, none of that shit is aloud." Dan spoke up from behind the tv from the spare bedroom.

"That is all well and good dudes but what is the forfeit?" John asked standing up from behind the tv from the bathroom. "Seriously dude, who puts a TV in their bathroom anyway." Both Callum and Davis raised their hands.

Callum spoke next. "well I've got a bottle of whiskey that I've kept from my 21st, how about each death we take a shot and the last one to beat Alduin has to do 10 shots?"

"Mate that's fucking nasty… Deal!"

"Sounds good dude!"

"I will participate."

Having hooked up all the xboxs and tvs, the men sat down around the room with fingers over the power buttons on their respective consoles.

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Each pressed the power button on their console and moved to a more comfortable position around the room, waiting for their console to power up… then the inevitable happened.

"Fucking Red Ring!"

"Dude mine did it too!"

"Well that is just typical."

"Damn it come on!"

Each console started flashing an all too familiar sight to the group. The ever hated red ring of death. Each man started to rage and hurl abuse at their machines for stopping them with their oldest drinking game. Until there was a quiet sizzling sound and a few sparks from the consoles.

*BOOM*

Davis was the first to awaken.

"Ahhh. Worst hangover ever." He said as he clutched his head with both hands. His body felt like it was on a ship of some sorts as he was being thrown from side to side vigorously. "What the hell?" he yelled at his hands. His hand were bound together with some rope but that wasn't the weird part. They were green and covered in scales.

"Uugh." Davis looked next to him to see a large beefy man dressed in rags with long blond hair which dropped past his shoulders and sky blue eyes. "Worst hangover ever." The blond said as he mimicked the still staring Davis.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" a familiar voice shouted. Both Davis and the blond man looked towards a man who held a pointed finger, through bound hands also, at Davis. This caused the blond to turn and look at… well a human shaped lizard. He jumped back into his seat which caused him to knock into another passenger garbed in chainmail with a blue colour scheme.

"What's wrong Nord, Wood Elf? You never seen an Argonian before my?" the man said in a ruff accent.

"Wait… John?" the Argonian asked looking towards the Wood Elf.

"Davis?" the Elf replied. The Nord started to look around and something clicked.

"Err guys… if I'm remembering this right this looks like the opening cut scene."

"Cal?" the Argonian and Elf said as they looked at the Nord.

"ugh…" another grunt came from the last man who was still asleep. At least this one looked human like the Nord.

"Dude? You awake?" the Wood Elf asked.

"Huh?" the man replied

"Good your finally up." the Argonian said.

"What the hell is going on?" the man asked again.

"look around you dude! Don't you recognise this place?" The Nord asked.

"Well shit!" the man spat after a moment of observation.

"Welcome to Skyrim lads!" the Nord cheered.

A/N

Right and that's that for the prologue. Yes I know I have another ongoing story but I just had to write this one down to get it out my head. If it gets a decent response I might consider continuing it but for now I'm going back to my other fic.

Outtake

"Ready… Set… GO!"

Each pressed the power button on their console and moved to a more comfortable position around the room, waiting for their console to power up… then the inevitable happened.

"Fucking Red Ring!"

"Dude mine did it too!"

"Well that is just typical."

"Damn it come on!"

*SMASH*

Dan had lobbed a bottle of beer at his console with broke on impact and covered the electrical device in the liquid.

"What the hell mate!" Cal shouted. "Rage quit on someone else's carpet will you!"

*SMASH*

"THROWING IT OUT THE WINDOW DOESN'T HELP!"

"LEAST ITS NOT FUCKING DRIPPING ON YOUR CARPET!"


End file.
